What the heart wants (A story of Hermione and Draco)
by Thissmallheart
Summary: This is a romantic story that delves into the 7th year of our heros and is told from the perspective of Hermione. It occurred after the 7th book when they are back in Hogwarts. Hermione stumbles upon a secret area of Hogwarts that gives her special insights into love and the possibilities she has in love. After that it will be a battle of whether she follows her heart or head
1. Chapter 1

In the early hours of the morning Hermione Granger ran down the seventh floor corridor to the room of requirement. It was normal for her to be out of bed late at night due to the ever pressing need to get her work done and as a result she sailed pretty close to the wind in terms of being caught. This particular night she had been studying arithmancy even though this particular subject had no bearing on her career goals. She had carelessly fallen asleep on the books that she had spread over 3 desks in the library. When she woke up she found not only that her disillusionment charm had started to wear off, but also that her wand was lost somewhere amongst the books she had spread in front of her.

With quickened panicked breaths she quickly tried to put her books away, stuffing them onto shelves. Suddenly the sound of a creaking door and Filch's disgusting wheeze came from the back of the library. With sudden dread, Hermione scarpered to the back door of the library (which Harry had thankfully shown her on the marauders map) and ran up 3 flights of stairs 2 at a time. When she finally relaxed and stopped to catch her breath she realised with horror that she had walked straight to the corridor that she herself had told Ron and Hannah Abbot to patrol. Being head girl had benefits in terms of knowing where prefects were, but this power was seldom utilised by Hermione as her mind was often full of her work. She tore down the corridor in the hope that she'd meet Ron first, or indeed that her disillusionment charm was still in place. As she turned a corner she saw Ron's tired face. He was mid yawn as he caught a glimpse of her. He looked shocked to see her there and froze mid yawn (she would have been very disapproving of him in the same circumstance). Then rolling his eyes at her he whispered 'muffliato' pointing his wand at Hannah whose back was to him looking for intruders from the opposite direction.

"what the hell are you doing here Hermione. I know you're head girl but you aren't meant to take that to the extreme. We want to see some other bits of you too."

Confused, Hermione glanced in the mirror behind her hanging at the end of the corridor and saw quite a comical sight. The disillusionment charm seemed to have worn off just on her head and neck so far so she looked like a floating head in the corridor.

Fighting down her desire to giggle, her panic soon overrode her amusement and she replied "Ron do you remember where the other prefects are tonight?" He shrugged for a second and then thoughtfully said "I'm sure there's no one else on this floor or the two above. It's about half an hour until five and you should be ok after then. The flying team is allowed to be up then, you can argue that you're extra studious and want to study early. When you say it people will believe you, unlike when Harry and me used it last year. Filch threatened us with castration when we said it...bit extreme although no more extreme than the practical joke we had planned for Mrs Norris"

Suddenly Hannah spoke and glanced over her shoulder "Ron how much longer do you think the bushy haired ugly cow expects us to stay here I'm so f-ing tired." Hermione at first stiffened up with Hannah's glance, but clearly Hannah didn't see her behind Ron so she soon relaxed. She shot Ron an irritated look as he started to laugh hard in her face.

"I spose its one of the occupational hazards of being head girl, people talking behind their back about you and in front of your head"

"Yes, all the same Ron I I'm going to run"

She slid the mirror to one side, as it was concealing the secret staircase to the seventh floor, and with her face still glowing from the insult ran up the stairs to the seventh floor.

That was how Hermione Granger came to be running down the seventh floor corridor at half past 4 in the morning. She just wanted to get to a place where she could relax until she could return to clean up her remaining books and find her wand. Absent mindedly she walked past the tapestry of dancing trolls while trying not to think of Hannah Abbot's insult. She began her usual 3 walks past the stretch of wall to make the room of requirement appear.

Hermione did not mind being called a cow, but she was more image conscious than people realised. Her recently shrunk front teeth helped, however her whole life she put her appearance second to her studies and she had always wished she could have the best of both worlds. Viktor Krum had shown her more attention than she was used to and she was grateful to him for that, but he lived over the other side of Europe and she was here, hardly a relationship. What she wanted was to know someone who liked her the same way and who would love her for the way she looked. Suddenly Hermione snapped out of her thoughts. She had not been thinking about the number of times she was walking past the stretch of wall and she had not been concentrating on finding a safe place of rest. The room was not going to appear if she was thinking about her love life. She had been entirely lost in her thoughts so when she turned to look at the stretch of wall she was not surprised to see there was no door to the room. Cursing herself, she got ready to walk again but something on the opposite wall caught her eye.

The wall no longer had the tapestry of dancing trolls, but there was what looked like a transparent sheet of water like cloth, not unlike Harry's invisibility cloak when he was not wearing it. Beyond this material there was what looked like a second corridor and in this corridor was a mirror, a fountain and a cup. Hermione knew from her experiences of Hogwarts to be suspicious of such things, Hogwart's secrets are not all rewarding.

However, her curiosity got the better of her and she touched the wall where the tapestry was just with one finger. As she touched it a feeling of total bliss spread from her finger through her entire body. It was a warmth that made both her spine tingle and her heart pound yet she felt totally relaxed. Without any willpower to stop herself, she stepped through the material to the corridor beyond.

The whole room emitted a red warm glow. As she walked down the corridor, still filled with the extreme contentedness she had before, she came to the goblet which she now noted to have a small inscription:

'welcome to the lovesick children of Hogwarts. In order to pass through the corridor of courtship to the end you must first drink your sorrows in love. To become better in love we must first face up to the heartbreak we have faced in the past.'

Hermione, being the practical person that she was, laughed immediately at the crassness. 'Corridor of courtship?' she thought 'what a pathetic name for a place' but as she laughed the inscription changed

'This corridor usually appears to those looking for the other secret room of Hogwarts, though in their haste and preoccupation with lost love walk past 4 times, once for each of the chambers of the heart. Each of the 4 facets of this room will help you in love and in life. The first drink is the pain of the past, the rest paves the way for a brighter future. Can you face the pain in order to reach the benefits beyond?'

Hermione smiled uneasily. She was not used to feeling like doing something rash. She thought of the number of times Draco Malfoy had made fun of her looks, about how Ron wanted to get the best looking girl he could, about how harry barely ever gave her a second glance except when asking for help with homework. Then she smelled the liquid in the stone goblet. The goblet itself was quite ugly and made of a sandstone that looked like it might at anytime crumble away, however the liquid inside smelled like the sweetest drink she had ever smelled. She could just walk away if she wanted and no danger would come. But she knew somehow that this room and this opportunity would not show its face again. So she slowly lifted the goblet to her face and though she knew it may be poison she drank it dry.

What started off as a sweet tasting liquid when she first drank it soon turned sour in her mouth. She choked on the tears in her eyes until the goblet was finished. Placing the goblet down she stood waiting. Suddenly she felt an incredible crushing pain in her chest as she saw the boy who was her first crush, who she left behind in the muggle world. She saw her parents yelling at each other fighting over whether she should be allowed to come to Hogwarts. She saw the boy in Hufflepuff she had asked to the yule ball before Krum had asked her. She saw the boy laughing at her as she turned red with embarrassment. She saw Krum and felt his goodbye kiss. All of these things welled up inside her and the memories became louder and louder in her ears until suddenly they stopped and she found herself on her knees in the corridor. The goblet of sandstone was dust in front of her.

Trembling she stood up and nimbly ran her fingers through her hair. That was an experience she never wanted to have again. Slowly she walked forward to the next item in the corridor, hoping like the message implied, that the worst was over. The next item was the small fountain which she gazed into. The water sparkled with an inviting gleam. The water appeared purer than any other that she had ever seen and the fountain itself was perfect. It was simplistic in design, with four small jets that pushed out water slowly, but on the bottom of the fountain she saw a message

'you have come to what most consider the best part of the 4 step journey. Many do not see any point in going further than this point. However, if you do not go further the love you seek is not complete and will be given to you in a shallow kind without any real substance or insight. Try not to run. Do not forget that love is more than to be simply washed clean'

Hermione scowled she thought about the words and knew obviously that she was meant to bathe in the fountain, which as she looked at it would only just fit her if she curled up into a small ball. She thought about her clothes and how wet she would be leading a puddle back to the library. Sincerely hoping she wouldn't regret it she took off her shoes and socks and holding her robes above the water with her hands she stepped into the fountain. As she did so all of the little freckles on her feet and ankles disappeared. A small scar from when she broke a glass in the kitchen disappeared. She also noticed that though the substance she was wading in appeared to be water, her feet did not feel the least bit wet. After hesitating a second she dropped her robes into the water. They did not grow heavy with water, but felt light and as she looked down she noticed that all the crinkles in them had ironed themselves flat. Suddenly she realised this fountain was not full of water, but instead cleansed her of all of her imperfections. Eagerly she screwed herself up tight into a ball and put her whole body into the water. When she stood up her whole body felt lighter as though she had lost a few pounds in the water.

As she got out of the water she walked slowly to the mirror which clearly was the third step of the journey. When she looked into it she saw herself, but eerily it was as though she was seeing herself the way she always wanted to look. Her hair was sleek and shiny and all of the small blemishes on her face were gone. She had bright blue eyes. She was taller too with long legs and her waist was thinner. Her breasts were not exactly bigger, but with the change in the rest of her body they appeared to be so. Slowly a message came up in front of her:

'This mirror shows you what it is that you want from yourself. It is the unrealistic expectation and comparison you hold yourself to. You can walk away now and remain like this. The mirror has the gift of inner beauty. Of being able to recognise beauty in others. Of knowing what people want or need you to say and how to say it. You will glow with an inner light. If you have this gift you will have the ability to look at someone and know also if their love is pure in return. If you leave now you go no further but remain with your skin deep beauty. If you stay, slowly you will change back to your normal self. The longer you stay in front of the mirror the more of the gift you will have. The longer you stay the more benefit you will get from the fourth and final stage.'

Hermione was stunned. She could see how some people would not wish to stay in front of the mirror. Hermione was not a particularly vain person compared to most, but she had her insecurities. Looking in the mirror for the first time she really liked what she saw. She felt a great urge to run and to take her new found gift with her. She knew somehow that the mirror was waiting for her to decide. The mirror then flashed her images of herself with her new body walking through the school with boys staring at her. Then she was left staring at her face. The ability to recognise the right person to fall in love with was surely better than having just anyone want her. After all she could always tell the mirror to stop if she felt like she wanted to keep some of the fountain's effects.

"ok" she said "show me" suddenly her skin grew hot and she felt her body change. Her skin felt like it was melting inwards as though the heat from her skin was making its way into her head and into the centre of her body. Her blemishes slowly began to come back, her height was disappearing, the scar on her foot was returning, suddenly her vainity got the best of her "STOP!" she yelled and all was still. She looked into the mirror and noticed that she was her old height and she had lost the thin waist that the fountain had given her. But her eyes remained the purest blue and her hair was soft and silky. Her freckles and blemishes were also significantly faded. She had almost got the full benefit of the mirror, but had not got all of it. She found herself thinking of Ron and how he would have liked her much better if she had not stood as long in front of the mirror. Suddenly there was a tug in her chest. She didn't know what it was or what it meant. She knew that if she had stood in front of the mirror a bit longer she would understand it. Slightly irritated with her own obsession with looks she moved into the space beyond the mirror.

She was at the end of the corridor now. It was dark and foreboding here and she felt a chill which was a sharp contrast to the warmth she had initially felt on entering the corridor. If she had known then what this corridor held she would not have laughed so hard. As she stepped forward a door appeared at the end. A message flashed on it

'you are the only person to reach this far in the corridor. Your choices are wise and your motives are purer than most. You have some benefits from all components of the room, even when reliving the heartbreak you have felt from the past. The last area would have told you who all the people in your life are that love you and how much they love you. It would show you of all the people who you meet, who you would be most compatible with. It would also give you the ability to follow the people you love with your mind and know whenever they needed you'

Hermione scowled, she did not believe that she wanted this last thing anyway. Then she thought of all the times Harry had been in trouble and needed her. She cursed herself a little for not staying longer in front of the mirror.

The message on the door changed:

'Because you did not stand in front of the mirror for as long, you shall see only one person, the person who will love you best even if you both don't know it yet. The only person who has the ability to make you happiest. You will be able to know only when they need you and when they are safe.'

Hermione thought for a moment, perhaps Viktor? She again felt a tug in her chest, she did not know what it meant but she knew in her mind that it was not love that was making the tug occur. Then she thought of Ron again. The tug in her chest was still there though not as strong. Then she thought of Harry and the tug was its strongest yet. It was only when the feeling was at its strongest that she recognised it. It was not love but foreboding and heartbreak that filled her chest. In the back of her mind Hermione knew that behind the door she would not find any of these men. So, slowly but surely she put her hand on the doorknob and turned it. As she looked inside she saw a face that she never would have thought of first in a million years, but he stood there sneering at her just the same. The image of the boy she knew was not real, simply a shadow, like the ghosts that walked the corridors of Hogwarts castle. When she saw him a gateway opened in her mind to a possibility she never imagined. She knew somehow that he was safe and right now he did not need her but one day he would.

She watched as the ghost of the boy slowly dissolved into air.

She knew difficult times were ahead, for it was not a person who showed any sign of liking her. It was a boy who before now openly despised her. The boy was Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Minutes past as Hermione stared into the darkness. There was no red glowing light present in the room now and she knew that there was no benefit to be gained from staying here any longer. She was to leave this room forever. She was slightly panicked now. It couldn't be Draco, there must be some kind of mistake. Running back down the courtship corridor she stopped only briefly to pick up her shoes as she then emerged into the 7th floor corridor. She tore back the way she came, not caring for the time.

"Oi you, what are you doing up so early?"

Hermione swore under her breath and considered for a moment using a memory charm, but then remembered that her wand was still in the library underneath with all of her books. She turned on her heal to see Hannah Abbot striding towards her. It appeared that Hannah and Ron had swapped ends of the corridor.

"I was up to go and study Hannah" Hermione said sweetly

Hannah looked at her and did a double take, looking sweepingly at Hermione from head to foot and back to her head again. Ron turned around and his mouth fell open. Hermione knew Hannah had not recognised her at first and that Hannah would not have spoken to her that way if she had known she was Hermione. However, Hermione also sensed that Hannah was not as overly pleased as Ron with Hermione's new look. No longer would she be the bushy haired cow of the corridor.

"I like what you've done with your hair Hermione" Hannah said, though the look on her face said otherwise.

"yeah and your eyes…wow how did you do that?" said Ron

Hermione smiled ironically, thinking of how Hannah and Ron would have reacted if Hermione had allowed the full effects of the fountain to prevail. No doubt the tall slim Hermione would have been too much for the jealous looking Hannah and the overtly staring Ron.

"Thanks Hannah, I've been thinking of doing this for a while and Ron, you're embarrassing yourself. I've got to go to the library."

Hermione walked down her secret passage to the library's back door and paused. The looks of Ron and Hannah had confirmed that the episode in the courtship corridor had not been a dream so she knew that parts of the corridor had worked. So did this mean that there was something to the Draco prophesy? Was she meant to be with the boy who was so prejudiced against her? No one was ever so horrible to her as he had been in the past. However, the newfound feeling in Hermione's chest said otherwise. The feeling of warmth that filled her because of the mirror made her feel complete whenever Draco entered her mind.

Hermione walked through the door, and saw to her relief that Filch's extreme laziness had meant that he had not shifted away the final few books. Placing the last few books on the shelves, she found her wand wedged between 'a history of ancient runes' and 'arithmancy for the advanced'. Slowly she made her way back to Griffindor tower. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was six in the morning.

Hermione needed a good long sleep after the night's events. As she walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, the various early risers and exercisers were making their way through the corridors and they were looking at her differently. They were looking at her longer and almost quizzically as though she was a new student at the school. Hermione was not sure whether she liked the new attention or not. She supposed that she could get used to it but it was something she certainly had never experienced before.

"Toffee apple" she said as she reached the fat lady. The fat Lady frowned at her. "You look…nice." She said "but I'm not a fan of magical enhancements myself" and she swung forward. Hermione wondered whether this was how it was to be now. She was now the enemy of every girl, yet the boys seemed to like her better and with a reverence that she was not at all comfortable with.

As she walked into the common room she noticed Harry was sleeping in an armchair by the fire next to Ginny who was also asleep. They both were still wearing their red Quiddich robes and were covered in dirt from their Quiddich practice the previous evening. Hermione walked slowly towards them and Harry jerked awake, glasses askew. He lifted his hands to straighten them with a frown he usually wore when he was not wearing his glasses. He looked at Hermione when his glasses were straightened and the frown was still firmly plastered to his face. "Hermione, what….why…? Why do you look this way?"

Hermione was sure Harry was not overly happy with the changes to her appearance. He probably liked the look, but Harry had always been her friend and wanted her to be happy with herself the way she was. Hermione bit her lip, wondering whether to tell him the truth about the corridor. But then decided against it

"I was studying late last night and tried to make a potion. I spilled love potion on myself."

It was a lie. They had been studying strong love potions last week and Hermione knew that there had been documented cases of strong love potions causing positive physical effects when spilled on the skin, however there were also many cases where the love potion had been spilled and they had turned the skin an off shade of pink. 'Vanity burns' they were called.

Harry was shocked "should we go to Madame Pomfrey…"

"no" Hermione said firmly "she would just get me into trouble, I shall just have to live with this I suppose"

Harry looked at her, he knew there was truth behind the excuse but also knew there was something more. Harry knew everything about Hermione inside out. He was the best friend whilst Ron, for a while had been the lover. Ron had said he loved her long and often during the battle last year, but Ron was essentially a shy boy who had not worked out how to keep a relationship going. The 'Won Won' incident of Lavender was evidence enough. Ron had been hot and cold with Hermione and now, through some unspoken pact, they were almost nothingbut friends to each other.

Harry clearly knew there was no point in pestering her further "Hey Hermione, you coming to Zabini's birthday party tonight at the three broomsticks? I hear it's going to be big. I know he's a Slytherin tool, but all the 7th years are invited."

"Yeh, ok why not…. Look, Harry" Hermione said "I'm tired, I've got to go to bed. Can you tell Ron what happened to me? I saw him in the corridor on the way back but I couldn't tell him because Hannah was there."

"sure thing, Hermione" Harry said, looking exhausted himself and turning to Ginny to wake her up. Hermione quickly walked away, she didn't need to see Ginny's reaction as well, which she suspected to be less than favourable.

Hermione felt a tug at her chest that was stronger than ever when she looked back at Harry and she knew that somehow and sometime Harry was going to break her heart…but how…and when….and how did Draco figure into this? Her new powers were confusing her beyond belief.

Hermione walked upstairs to her feather bed, tiptoeing as she walked into the dormitory to get past the rest of the girls.

Hermione lay in her bed and looked at the ceiling. Never before had her future been so uncertain. There must have been some mistake with Draco, it could not be him… how could a muggle-hater love a mudblood? But even as she thought of him desire shot through her like an arrow, a desire that she had never known to be there before. Draco had been through hell in the lead up to Voldemort's downfall. His mother had saved Harry, but Hermione still knew that Draco's attitudes to her had not changed. When they had come back to school Draco made it clear that he thought she was just as ugly a mudblood as ever… and not one he was interested in spending time with. As soon as Draco came back to school he had re-adopted his old swagger with his arrogant nose in the air. He was always making sure she was in her place. Just the other day he had asked her how she stood up straight with the thicket of pubes on her head….not exactly love.

Draco was attractive though, she could not deny it even to herself. His blonde hair that he had slicked back in the past, he now wore in thick locks on his head. His black eyes did not have any of the harshness they had in the past, they had been softened by what had happened to him. He understood what it was to be persecuted for who your parents are.

Hermione turned over in her bed and decided it was time to forget. It was not a blessing to know the future. It was a curse that she did not want. She now had a choice, to try to make the prophesy happen or she could ignore it and hope for the best. In her heart Hermione now knew that the desire she felt would need to be satisfied. But if the prophesy was true she would not have to fight to make it happen, so it was time to let the chips fall where they may. She would go to the Slytherin party later and see whether Draco showed any sign of feeling the way she did.

Hermione fell asleep and immediately began to dream.

She was running down a corridor, but she could not get to the end of it. It just seemed to keep on going forever. Eventually she stopped and was out of breath. When she looked around she realised she had made no process down the corridor. Suddenly a red glowing light emitted from behind a door at the end of the corridor. It was the same red glow of the courtship corridor. Draco walked out of the door at the end of the corridor and as he opened the door the red glow blared from room on the other side. Hermione knew that what she wanted with all her heart was on the other side. Draco walked towards her. In his hands was the goblet of heartbreak she had drunk from before. When he reached her, she realised he no longer had his nose upturned and his eyes were full of a kindness she had never seen there before.

"Hermione, my love" he said. Hermione started and looked into his face for sarcasm, but she saw he was definitely completely serious. "You have to drink this, and then we can go through the door together"

Hermione remembered the pain of the first time she drank it. "no, Draco, I can't"

"you must, the best things are worth fighting for"

"Draco I won't, I won't, I won't"

"Maybe you are not as smart as I thought" Draco said, he put the goblet down on the floor in front of her and he turned away slowly walking. Just before he was about to walk back through the door he turned back to her

"I have already drunk it for you, you know. That's why I can go through" Hermione was shocked to see that he was crying

"You will make it no further without making a sacrifice, a sacrifice which I have paid for you. You don't think my parents will kill me for even thinking about you. It's heartbreak you have to learn to live with if you want to come with me." He stood there waiting, staring at her.

She quivered and stared at the goblet at her feet. She did not think she would have to do this again, but she knew that if she wanted the total love she experienced at entering the courtship corridor, she would have to drink. Slowly but surely she picked up the goblet and put it to her lips she took just one sip.

Immediately she saw Harry's angry face screaming at her and Ron crying. She no doubt would have seen more but her awakening charm woke her from her dream. Hermione sat up shaking, the details of the dream began to slip away as soon as she woke. Within a few seconds she could remember of the dream was that there was a red light at the end of a corridor, and she wanted to reach it, but it was nine in the morning and time for her first class. There was no time to dwell on dreams and forget to live.

She got out of bed slowly and dressed herself. Checking her timetable she realised her first class was potions. She got her books and made her way to the portrait hole. Everyone stared uncomfortably as she made her way through the common room. Hermione smiled to herself, deciding that she may as well enjoy the new attention she was receiving. She made her way down to the dungeons where she saw the Slytherins and Gryfindors lined up in 2 lines outside the potions classroom.

"oooh look at Granger, see even she thought she was ugly so she had to change it!" Hermione did not even have to look around to know that it was the cruel voice of Pansy Parkinson speaking to her. Hermione turned to look at her and said smugly "No I just discovered that I am part metamorphmagi but I'm not very good at it so I decided just to go with something simple. Jealous Pansy?" Pansy's face fell.

Hermione knew if Pansy would die to be a metamorphmagus and to be able to change her appearance at will. Pansy was possibly one of the vainest people she knew.

It was then that Hermione saw Draco staring at her curiously. He was looking at her with a squint, as though he was trying to work her out. A fire blazed in Hermione's chest.

Draco opened his mouth and drawled "Let Granger try to impress Weasley with her blue eyes. At least now one of them is good looking." Hermione was shocked…did he actually just give her a backhanded compliment?

Ron turned red in the face "F*** you Malfoy"

"oh Weasley, from what I've heard about your relationship with Granger, it's you that needs the f***ing." Hermione was shocked. How could Malfoy dare to say such a thing to Ron without his previous trio of Crabbe and Goyle? Crabbe was dead and Goyle had decided to drop out the previous year. Besides how did Malfoy know so much about her relationship?

Ron turned redder as Pansy shrieked with laughter "That bad in bed is it Granger? Maybe you should ask Harry, He knows how to work the Weasleys"

Harry looked furious, but Hermione knew he no longer would be provoked to violence. Harry had grown up a lot in the past year. As Harry opened his mouth to retaliate, Slughorn opened the door to the potions classroom

"Now, now, Harry m'boy why do you all look so angry with each other?"

Harry had become even more of a star since the death of Voldemort the previous year. Slughorn's eyes passed up and down the two lines of angry looking 17 year olds. His gaze lingered on Hermione.

"oh ho Granger, you're looking lovely, what happened to you?"

Harry shifted his feet, he secretly did not approve of Hermione's 'potion making' but knew she would be in trouble with the potions master if he told the truth

"Hermione is part metamorphagus sir and her powers have only just started coming in" Harry said

"Really?...Nymphadora tonks got her powers at 12. Your powers must be very discrete…." He did not seem put off by it, but seemed to be buoyed on by the concept, as though she was an item that had appreciated in value over time.

"We should have one of our little dinners this weekend, the slugclub" Slughorn said, putting his arms around both of them as he walked them into the classroom. The rest of the class trailed in behind them dragging their feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione walked away from Slughorn's class very apprehensive. She did not know how many people had swallowed her story about being a metamorphmagus. Changing your appearance this way naturally was frowned on in the magical world and it was so complicated to change your eye colour that many people ended up losing an eye when attempting to do it. Only the very advanced (and the vainest) of witches and wizards tried it. Most magical enhancements, in fact, were only ever done by the very young getting rid of acne and the older to look more youthful. Hermione's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Ron, who she caught staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

Ron had been very angry with Malfoy the majority of the class, but this anger now was evaporated as something else had filled his mind.

"Ron, please, you're so distracting!" She said

"What?...Hermione it's a compliment! I never thought after Romilda Vane I could like love potions, but it turned out I was wrong!" He seemed to take the point however, and stopped staring at her so avidly. She rolled her eyes at him and then turned to Harry, who had a slight frown on his face.

"What's up Harry?" she said

"Oh no..." Ron groaned "I've got to dash." Hermione glanced around "Ron, what on earth?" Then she understood, Lavender Brown was walking towards them in the corridor that was packed with students that had walked out of their classrooms after class.

"Oh come on Ron, you're going to have to face her at some point" but Ron had already disappeared into the crowd. Hermione sighed with her frustration and then turned back to Harry again.

"So Harry, what's up?"

"Hermione, I lied for you back there. I don't even know exactly what it is that I am meant to be covering up, but I still lied for you." Hermione bit her lip

"Harry, I swear I have done nothing to be ashamed of"

"Well one day at least promise me you'll give me the whole truth. Ron and Me think its a love potion, everyone else thinks you're a metamorphmagus. One day I just want to hear what actually happened ok?...But really, what you've done to yourself...is that really what you want?" Harry asked

Hermione was confused "What on earth do you mean Harry?"

"Well..." Harry shrugged; he did not know exactly how to phrase what it was he wanted to say. "Well, Hermione, look at it this way. Before you changed, you and Ron were growing apart, right?"

"Well, yeah" Hermione replied.

"Well now that you look the way that you do, Ron is going to want to continue the relationship with you and claim like you never grew apart, you know that don't you?"

Hermione frowned, she had not thought about it that way. She had always assumed that looking good was all about her self-perception and her own confidence, not about what that would mean for her relationships.

"...and Hermione, now all of your relationships with boys will be like this. People will want to go out with you because of how you look and not because you're just an awesome person. But if you want the relationship with Ron to end or to keep going, you're going to have to be straight with him."

Suddenly Hermione's mouth began to move without her controlling it "Harry I know you care about Ron, I promise you I will not hurt him. I'll talk to him later. I think we're over."

Hermione was stunned. That was not what she had meant to say at all, but she knew that was what he had wanted to hear. The power she had gained by looking in the mirror had begun to show its colours. Now more than ever while looking at Harry she knew that some heartbreak was coming for her and her best friend. Suddenly Hermione realised the courtship corridor never specified whether the powers she had gained there were only for romantic love. The courtship corridor had taught her how to keep all people closer to her.

Harry looked very relieved. He smiled at her

"You better be careful, not even Malfoy could think up an insult for you while you look like this." Together they walked towards the third floor for transfiguration.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Professor McGonagall had not entirely accepted the excuse for Hermione's new looks, but she also knew that Hermione was by no means powerful enough as a witch to magic such a radical change in appearance. Professor McGonagall was the only head of Hogwarts to keep teaching after being appointed the head job. Hermione greatly respected her so she wanted the Professor to at least partially believe her story. As the professor looked at her in class, a slight frown on the Professor's face and her mouth a thin line, Hermione could not help but feel a little guilty.

All the other teachers and students seemed reluctantly impressed by Hermione's new looks. The only topic of conversation that day that got more coverage than Hermione's new look was Zabini's birthday party scheduled that night.

"I hear it's going to be a big one" one Susan bones had said "Zabini's parents are crazy rich"

Hermione rarely attended birthday parties, because her status as Head Girl required that she retain a little respect around Hogwarts castle. Some of the parties that she heard of were massive though. The biggest so far was Malfoy's, which she heard had all the entertainment a party could want including the Wyrd Sisters (a popular Wizarding band). This particular party was sure to only be a just-come-of-age-teenager piss up. Zabini was never one for being particularly classy. There was little the school could do to stop such parties as all of the people going had come of age and because permission for the party was sought from the headmistress McGonagall herself. McGonagall had to say yes to such things if she did not want them to occur in the dormitories.

At the end of the day Hermione made her way back to Gryffindor tower, a little apprehensive about attending her first party. She walked up to the dormitory and looked in her trunk for something nice to wear. The only thing she could find was her dress robes, which she knew were far too classy for a night out at the three broomsticks. She looked across the room and saw Lavender and Pavati sitting on their beds staring at her. They had been painting their nails when she walked in. Lavender Brown looked particularly put out at Hermione.

"Hi Lavender, hi Parvati" she said to them. They nodded at her stiffly as though it was the last thing in the world they wanted to do. She turned back to her trunk with a sigh. In the end she put on a pair of jeans and a nice embroided shirt, hardly party wear, but she conceded that it was nicer than what she wore around the castle on the weekend. She then turned her attention to the mirror to look at what she wanted to do to her face, but she could not think of anything she wanted to do to change her appearance. There was no need to tame her hair anymore and there was not a need for makeup as there had once been. In the end she settled on concealer, mascara, a little blush and a small amount of lipstick. She used her wand to apply all of them. When she had finished she looked back across the room at Lavender and Parvati, who were frowning

"Is that how you changed your eyes and hair as well, with your wand?" Lavender said.

"no, that was an accident Lavender. I don't actually know how it happened" Hermione lied.

"Well do you think that he'll like you more if you do that to yourself? Ron is worth more than your vanity" she spat, then, wrenching the curtains closed on her four poster bed Hermione was left in silence. No tears sprung to Hermione's eyes, she was used to Lavender's anger and jealousy. She replied, without any control over her mouth

"Ron lost interest in me as you know Lavender, but I don't think I want him anymore. Someone else is interested in me. I'm sure Ron may have some residual feelings. If you still like Ron, why don't you ask him out again" Hermione knew that that was what Lavender wanted her to hear but also that this could get ugly soon she needed to clarify things with Ron and fast. Lavender peaked out of the curtains, she looked happier than ever "really Hermione?"

Hermione smiled uneasily, but Lavender seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"Thanks for telling my Hermione, you're a real friend, lots of people wouldn't be able to say that to someone about their ex boyfriend" Lavender disappeared again

Hermione was worried. She did not know where this was going but she did not like it. She was going to have to work hard to make sure she didn't hurt anyone. Hermione made her way down to the common room alone, she knew that Lavender and Parvati were going to take a while beautifying themselves for the party.

In the common room she saw Harry, Ginny and Ron all sitting by the fire. Ginny was looking stunning in a green dress that matched her eyes perfectly. Ginny made Hermione feel underdressed. "Ginny, I didn't know you were coming" Hermione said. "Well, Harry invited me and I turned 17 last week so thought I'd give it a spin." Ginny was looking at Hermione uncertainly, but with a knowing look in her eye. Hermione assumed Harry had spoken to her about her change in looks.

"Never thought I'd be so excited for a Slytherin party" Ron interjected. When Hermione looked at Ron she saw him staring at her in a way that she was not comfortable with. He looked as though he wanted to ask her to marry him on the spot.

"look, Ron I need to talk to you" Hermione said. She saw in the background that Harry was looking grave, but nodded approvingly at her. She drew him into the corner of the common room out of earshot of the others.

"Ron, look I like you very much as a friend" she said, her voice grave and sympathetic. "But I just don't think we've been anything to each other for a long time and I don't think that just because I have changed the way I look we should now try to be with each other now"

Ron's elated expression slowly dripped away as she said her speech

"Is there someone else?" he growled with a mutinous look on his face

"No, not right now Ron, but soon there may be. Look, I know Lavender still likes you and we have been friends for ages, I think we can continue to be friends after this." Ron was as red as his roots with mingled embarrassment and anger, but he nodded. Hermione began to walk away but Ron caught her arm

"I don't want anyone else. You've got to be joking about Lavender, I could never be with her again after what happened" he said, "I'll have you, that's a promise."

"Ron, you never owned me in the first place. You've got to want to be with someone, not just to own them."

Ron stalked away. Hermione knew he would get over it soon though. The only reason he wanted to be with her now was her new looks so he couldn't really be that upset. Hermione followed Ron back to Harry and Ginny. "ready to go?" Harry said. "Ready as I'll ever be" Ron replied.

As they walked out of the portrait hole and on to Hogsmead, Harry struck up a conversation with Ron and pulled ahead of Hermione and Ginny with him. Hermione smiled, Harry was a good friend and knew he would take Ron's mind off what had been said. Hermione turned to Ginny to start talking to her "so Ginny how have you been?" Ginny made sure that Harry and Ron were deep in conversation when she turned back to Hermione

"Hermione, I know you've been in the courtship corridor, I knew as soon as I saw you"

Hermione was so surprised she had to gather herself before saying anything.

"How do you know about the courtship corridor?" she said finally

"I found it in 4th year when we started up the DA, how else did you think I suddenly became attractive overnight?" Hermione suddenly remembered back to how suddenly guys became interested in Ginny when Hermione was in her 5th year.

"You didn't change that much Ginny"

"Well, I obviously wasn't unhappy about my eye colour beforehand so that didn't change, but I did change quite a bit. I became much taller and thinner practically overnight and all my scars and such just disappeared"

Hermione thought back and realised that she hadn't noticed that Ginny was beautiful until that year had finished.

"Did you stand in front of the mirror though?" Hermione asked

"I thought about it a lot" Ginny said, "but then I thought I was happy with what had happened. I was only 14 then and quite self conscious."

"Well I chose to look into it, just for a little and then I stopped before the end" Hermione replied

"Really, whats it like?" Ginny looked so curious, and Hermione knew Ginny had been thinking about whether she should have stood in front of the mirror herself.

"It tells you what to say to stop you from screwing up your relationships. It also kind of warns you with a feeling in your chest who is going to break your heart later and who you should be with."

"thats so weird" Ginny said

"I know Hermione replied"

They continued to ponder the courtship corridor all the way to Hogsmead. Hermione wondered which founder of Hogwarts had put this secret in the castle but she knew that the mysteries of Hogwarts would never be answered.

Ginny and Hermione caught up with Ron and Harry outside the three broomsticks. Hermione was glad to see that Ron was no longer looking angry or upset and that some of his previous enthusiasm for the evening had returned. "You ladies ready to go in?" Harry said.

"Ready as I'll ever be for a Slytherin party" Hermione said. "Let's go"

Hermione shot a look at Harry that clearly said 'thanks' just as Harry shot a look at Hermione that clearly said 'your welcome.'

When they walked in they saw that the Slytherins had already been drinking for a little while some of them were quite tipsy and Pansy Parkinson was singing 'a cauldron full of hot strong love' with Zabini in the corner. They looked more cozy than 2 friends necessarily should.

"oohhh look it's the blue eyed Granger" Malfoy shouted from the corner, he had not been drinking as much as the rest but he still did not look completely sober.

Hermione did not know why, but this hurt her more than expected. It was not even an insult really but she felt somewhere in his teasing was an insult that she didn't want to hear from the person that supposedly was meant to be her great love. Hermione turned red and walked to the bar. This was going to be a long night and she needed something to take away the knowledge that Draco Malfoy was the person that she was meant to be with. After 2 shots of fire whiskey courtesy of the party tab and poured by Madame Rosmerta, she looked around. The pub had began to fill up so that it was no longer just filled with Slytherins. The whole of 7th grade has begun to arrive, and she watched as Lavender walked through the door, spotted Ron and made a beeline for him. She noticed Ron was swaying slightly. He must also have had himself a few shots of fire whiskey.

Hermione knew she didn't want to be with Ron, but she didn't like to see him flirting with Lavender either. She turned back to the bar and saw full pitchers of mead placed on the bar for the party guests. She grabbed one and downed it. Hermione had never really drunk like this before and she knew it was unhealthy to take out her frustrations with alcohol, but the numbing feeling that was spreading through her body took away all of the stress and pain she was feeling.

Hermione then picked up another glass of mead and turned around to see Draco right behind her "Steady on Granger, you aren't meant to drink like that head girl and all"

"Well you're a prefect, so that's not saying much for you either" Hermione replied as her insides filled with a warmth that was not anything to do with the alcohol

"Have you even drank alcohol before Granger?"

"Yes of course" she said, sipping her drink clumsily

"No I mean, have you ever drank like you are now, three drinks within a matter of 10 seconds?"

Hermione giggled, Draco was leaning in towards her and she became very aware of the fact that her head was becoming fuzzy. The pub was loud with chatter and Ron was snuggling in the corner with Lavender. Why do people who don't like each other suddenly like each other under the influence of fire whiskey? Hermione thought. She turned back to Draco

"I have never had more than a sip before"

"ohhhh we've got to fix that Granger. You need to learn to have some fun." He dragged her over to the Slytherin table in the corner, where all of them were playing cards. The Slytherins looked at her and a Black haired slytherin looked at her sneering "what's the mudblood doing here Draco?" Draco began to sneer himself "I don't rightly know, what are you doing here Granger?"

Hermione was so confused the alcohol was affecting her brain

"But Draco you just dragged me over here" she said

"Yes Granger I did, but you did not have to come now did you? Why did you want to come?"

Hermione looked at him with tears starting to well up in her eyes. She ran away quickly, hearing the Slytherin laughter behind her

"You think you're so irresistible Draco" she heard Harry say "Why don't you just leave people alone for a change"

Hermione smiled, she downed her drink and began to stumble in the direction of the bathroom. She almost got there when she tripped over Ernie McMillan's chair before she hit the ground someone caught her, and walked her outside with their arm around her. She did not look into the kind stranger's face until she was outside. When she looked up, she saw that it was Malfoy. He had walked her outside with everyone watching, his arm around her to keep her steady. Hermione pushed him away angrily.

"Go away Malfoy

"Forgive me Granger, I did not mean to insult you before. I was just kidding round." Malfoy was smirking, his usual smirk but somehow it seemed less cruel. They were standing outside the pub in the cool night air. Hodsmead was always beautiful at night, but Hermione was still angry

"When you called me a mudblood before, was that also just kidding round?"

Malfoy's smirk was gone, now replaced by a frown "You don't know what it's like with my parents Granger, don't pretend like you understand." Hermione shut her mouth and felt her anger subside. It was true, she didn't know what it was like to have parents that got him into so much trouble. So much trouble, in fact, that his house was taken over by people that would have killed him in a second.

"Malfoy why are you being nice to me now then"

Malfoy sighed "Sick of being a jerk maybe? Maybe feeling a bit sorry for you because you don't own better party clothes that this"

She smiled. It was true she was the most under-dressed person at the party .

"I think it's something more" she said "I think you like me more than you want to say." She knew it was the alcohol speaking and she knew also that she would probably regret it but she put her arms around his neck. He looked surprised but he softened almost immediately

"You know the first rule about little kids is you are cruel to each other if you like them right? Maybe that was me..."

He leaned in and Hermione looked into his face and before she knew it they were kissing. It was the most beautiful kiss she had ever had, soft yet so powerful. She felt the warmth inside her chest spread from inside out to the tips of her fingers. She did not want this moment to end. His hand slid up her back into her hair. Her arms were still around his neck and she felt the hairs stand up there.

"Hermione?" She heard behind her they broke apart suddenly. The moment was ended

She turned to see who had called her name and she saw Harry there, shocked, framed in the doorway of the Three Broomsticks. He looked angry and stunned all at once. Hermione did not know how to explain in her intoxicated state

"This one's yours to look after, Potter" Malfoy said with a sneer. Hermione was so hurt she burst into tears. Malfoy was playing her like he always had to everyone. Malfoy walked back inside with a laugh. Harry looked angry but walked up and hugged her tight. He stayed there with her. He hugged her for what seemed like an eternity, before in silence he started to walk her back home.

"what about Ginny" Hermione said

"Ginny knows I'm walking you home" Harry said, he still looked angry but Hermione knew at least he wouldn't tell her off now. "He's a jerk, Hermione, but you knew that already. Let's try and at least keep this knowledge away from Ron for a while. You know he was trying to make you jealous, right? But Draco probably won't tell his friends because it's embarrassing to him too"

"Ron was trying to make me jealous?" she said slowly, not comprehending. Harry rolled his eyes as though it was obvious. He walked her home in silence and to the common room. She walked up stairs alone and lay down in bed fully clothed. She cried in earnest then, hiccuping between her sobs and her head still spinning. How could she have been so stupid to believe Draco liked her? She had meant nothing to him. She got up and began to pull her jeans off. It was then that she realised there was something in the pocket of her jeans. It was a note written on a napkin from the three broomsticks

'Tomorrow night. Astronomy tower. 10 o'clock

-DM'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The following morning Hermione refused to get out of bed. Her headache seemed to throb through her whole head with every heartbeat. She did not feel like eating either. Luckily it was the weekend and she could sleep in, but she knew that she would have to face the castle at lunch time for the prefect meeting and she had the knowledge of her napkin note to comfort her. She wondered what awaited her atop the astronomy tower that night. She went through a hundred scenarios in her head all less likely than the former. She remembered that kiss from the night before, how her whole body had warmed like that. Had Draco felt that way too? Was she going to make a fool of herself just because a corridor on the 7th floor had pushed her in the handsome Slytherin's direction? Hermione did not see how this was going to end well. She remembered the feeling she now had whenever she saw Harry. Did being with Draco mean she was going to have to sacrifice her best friend?

Hermione did not think she could deal with losing Harry. He was her major comfort now that things with Ron had gone south. He was much more a man than anyone else their age that she knew. He had learned to live with death and with loss far more than Ron had. Harry had grown up with nothing. Harry knew what it was to be alone with a terrible prophesy hanging over his head. Harry had grown up so much since last year where he had duelled Voldemort inside the very building which she now presided. But when Hermione thought of Draco, she remembered he was the only person she was going to be happy with. She turned over in bed groaning, this was all too much for her pounding head.

She heard the door open to the dormitory "How you doing Hermione?" came the voice of Lavender brown. Peaking through the curtain Hermione saw Lavender was holding her shoes in her right hand and that her shirt from the previous night was inside out. Despite her bedraggled appearance Lavender was still beaming as though her night could not have gone any better. Hermione rolled her eyes. If Harry had been right, Ron had clearly taken his games too far. Hermione thought back to the previous year when Ron had walked out on her and Harry right when they had needed him to be there. Hermione remembered calling out in the woods for a Ron that would never come to them. Eventually Ron found them of course with a ridiculous story about a light flying into his chest, but she had never really forgiven him. It had tainted their relationship from the start. Mind games were not beyond Ron by a long shot.

"Not good Lavender" Hermione croaked back eventually

"Well I had a fantastic night thanks to you" said Lavender

"Glad to hear it Lavender" Hermione replied in a weak voice.

"hey when you were going out with Ron, did he ever do this thing when he kissed you..."

"AHHHH" Hermione said to stop her continuing "no lavender, no more."

"Oh," she said, clearly pleased. "sorry didn't know you were going to be sensitive about Won."

Hermione was not jealous, but she just did not feel like discussing Ron with Lavender of all people. She still had to see him every day and she didn't need to know the intimate details about him behind closed doors.

"What's the time Lavender?" Hermione asked, changing the subject

"quarter to 12" Lavender replied

Hermione swore under her breath. She needed to meet with the prefects in half an hour and she thought she was going to need some sustenance before then. She rolled out of bed, throwing her robes on for the meeting haphazardly and leaving the dormitory running down the stairs. In the common room Ginny was sitting by the fire in her comfiest looking clothing.

"Hermione, you've got makeup smudged on your cheek." Ginny said. Ginny wiped the makeup away for her "How was your night? I didn't see you leave, Harry said he was going to walk you home."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed not many people it seemed had noticed her intoxicated state. She had left, after all, about 45 minutes into the party. From Ginny's carefree expression Hermione also knew Ginny did not know about Draco, another bonus. Hermione did not know if Ginny would keep her secret from Ron if given the chance.

" I drank a bit much too early" Hermione conceded

"I thought that must be the case", Ginny said "and you look a bit off this morning too."

"Yeh I need to be up for the prefect meeting. Where's Harry he usually spends the weekend with you doesn't he?"

"Harry got leave from McGonagall to go visit little Teddy Lupin today and he left for the burrow this morning. Teddy's a year old today you know"

"Oh yes I remember now. I wish I could have gone to visit him too, but the damned prefect meeting. That means me and Ron missed it." Hermione said distractedly

"yeh well, you should go and get some food Hermione you look like you'll need it" Ginny said, looking back down at the book she was reading

Hermione walked down to the great hall, but she found as soon as she walked in that she felt as though she was about to be sick. The smell of bacon and eggs, usually a welcome aroma, was too much for her hangover. Instead she grabbed two glasses of pumpkin juice and drank them both quickly, sprinting back out of the almost empty great hall the way she came. She made the prefect meeting just in time. The prefect meeting was customarily held in the same space as the prefect's bathroom, but the passwords were different so as to get the prefect common room rather than the bathroom. She leaned on the door and said "Andros." Hermione smiled as she said it. All of the passwords for the prefect's bathrooms were set by her. She liked this password particularly because Andros the invincible was the only wizard to have produced a patronus the size of a giant. She liked the idea that prefects protected the school so it was only fitting to have such a password.

She walked into the prefect's common room. It was a smallish room with a pantry in the corner, which held a hot kettle of tea and a few biscuits brought up by the house-elves every day. The main feature of the room was a big wooden table in the middle which took up most of the room. There was a pinboard on the wall with all of the rosters that Hermione put up on the wall and next to the pinboard were four boxes mounted on the wall. These boxes were each red, blue, yellow and green for each house and they had a lock on them which only the prefects of that house had a key to. The Passwords for the portrait holes were left in the pigeon holes for the prefects to pick up every three weeks. Today almost all of the prefects were already sitting at the table when she walked in. Ron was looking completely destroyed, his flaming red hair was all over the place and his eyes were completely bloodshot. He looked like he needed to go straight to bed. In addition to this he looked distinctly put out and Hermione thought his night with Lavender must have had something to do with it. Malfoy looked almost the same as ever and almost painfully too well rested, though his eyes were slightly bloodshot as well. Hannah Abbott was resting her head on her folded arms on the desk. Antony Goldstein and Padma patil were both fighting to keep their eyes open and Pansy Parkinson had not even bothered to turn up.

The only one out of all of them that looked ready to go was Ernie McMillan, the fellow head Boy and former Hufflepuff prefect. He puffed out his chest as Hermione walked in

"Good, good Granger" he said in a pompous voice, "Knew you'd come. You went home early to study last night as well I suppose, excellent"

Hermione vaguely remembered tripping over Ernie's chair and blushed. At least Ernie didn't know she had been drinking. Malfoy smirked from his corner seat and looked over at her. She felt his stare go straight through her like a bolt of lightning and her insides clenched up. "Well, let's get down to business shall we" Ernie said

"wait, where's Pansy?" Hermione said

"She got rather upset last night" Draco said "I doubt she will be gracing us with her royal presence today." Draco looked angry as he said it. Hermione felt sudden fear, did Pansy know about her and Malfoy?

"Yes, well, that's what happens when these events get so out of control isn't it." Ernie said "Let's push on shall we? Now I have got this new teamwork system organised for ensuring that the students do not put chewing gum on the bottom of desks..." Hermione only half listened to the rest of Ernie's speech as she sat down next to Ron. She was so very exhausted and she knew she was not required to interject when Ernie went on a tangent in his usual pompous voice. Ron was doodling on paper next to her and Malfoy was picking at something on the desk. Everyone else was looking at Ernie in a half stupor, still hung over after the party of the night before. Hermione made a mental note never to drink so much again.

Suddenly she noticed that Ron had stopped doodling and was feigning interest at Ernie while pushing his piece of paper towards her. Hermione took a glance at it and saw he had written a message

'when did you leave last night? I didn't see you after the first half hour?'

She took up the pen and, looking at Ernie with interest just in case he suspected they were sending messages, wrote blindly

'I left early, drank too much too soon'

He looked decidedly put out. No doubt he had put on quite a show with Lavender for the purpose of making her jealous. It seemed his show had not reached the intended audience.

"...so by using repelling charms, the chewing gum can't stick to the underside and also the chewing gum actually flies off and sticks to student's robes to shame all those involved in the illegal practice of this method of gum disposal..."

"Ernie," Hermione said quietly. Ernie started, he was clearly not expecting to be interrupted "I don't think this proposal is practical. We can't put the charms on every desk in the castle and someone has to clean the robes, why make more work for the house elves?"

"Oh well yes...I suppose yes you're right Miss Granger"

"It's clear to me that not many people are listening to this meeting so we will put changes like this off until next meeting shall we?" Hermione said

"Yes well ok" Ernie said, put out. Hermione sat up straighter, though her body told her it did not want to do so.

"I'm going to be brief," Hermione said. "I have changed the patrolling areas to be the 8th floor corridor, the entrance hall and the corridor outside the library. Filch and Mrs Norris won't listen, but I've put them on all the major courtyards. Also the passwords changed this week, the notices are in the boxes. Any questions or problems?"

"Just one Granger" Malfoy said. Hermione stiffened as she looked at him, she hoped he wouldn't embarrass her or allude to the previous night. "Why on earth have you put people on the 8th floor corridor? That's at the base of the astronomy tower who on earth is going to want to go up the astronomy tower at night?" Hermione noticed he had a small smile at the corner of his mouth and Hermione's pulse quickened, which if anything made her headache worse. She realised he was, in his own perverse way, asking her if she would turn up.

"shut up Malfoy" Ron was on a short fuse "No one asked your opinion, it's the head's decision"

"No Ron, leave him alone he has a right to ask questions" She said, making a display of looking annoyed. "Well I heard that first years have been going to the dungeons late at night these days" Hermione said "We'll make that one of the patrol spots instead. Ok think that everyone should now have the rest of the Saturday free." "But..." Ernie began, but seeing Hermione's weary look, his voice trailed away. Hermione walked out the door. She did not fancy waiting for Ron to get the passwords. She did not want to hear about Lavender either.

She began her walk back to Gryffindor tower. She would need her rest for later that night when she would walk the long way to the top of the Astronomy tower. When she got back to her room, crookshanks was sitting on her bed. She scratched him behind the ear, and realised the cat had a note under the collar, pulling it free she saw a note scrawled in the same handwriting as last night

'Nice one Granger putting prefects in the dungeons, I live in the dungeons, remember? Never mind. I'll be there.'

She felt her hand go to her forehead realising her stupidity. She had taken away one obstacle and replaced it with another, probably a much worse obstacle too as the dungeons were quite cramped and hard to manoeuvre through past people. But that was not the only message for her that night, lying on her pillow was a piece of parchment that had beautiful cursive writing on it. It was the promised invitation to Slughorn's dinner. She noted it was the following evening and thought apprehensively of what was to come and how Slughorn wanted to use her and Harry next.

Hermione did not want to think anymore and collapsed into bed and fell asleep. She once again had the dream with Draco and the corridor with the mysterious bright red light behind the door that she could never reach. This time instead of just seeing Harry screaming at her she caught some of the words he was saying "What did you expect Hermione, that we'd just stand by and let that happen?"

Hermione woke at dinner time in a cold sweat. Again she did not remember the dream, only the heartbreak that filled her chest. She realised the mirror had given her the gift of premonition. But she did not know or remember what she was seeing...yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione left the common room for the astronomy tower at 9 o'clock. This time to her relief her night time excursion went entirely unnoticed. She had pretended, despite sleeping all day, to require even more rest after dinner. Ginny had tried to get her to eat at dinner "come on Hermione" she had said "try to eat something." But there was an immeasurable feeling of guilt weighing on her chest and she knew, although he wasn't here, that harry would have thought she felt guilty for kissing Malfoy the previous night. What would he say if he knew she was going to meet him again tonight? She felt almost as though her guilt was squeezing her insides, stopping her from eating.

Now that the time was near and she was going to meet with Draco, she couldn't help but feel that she was somehow betraying her friends. The feeling of guilt was still with her as she walked to the astronomy tower and her heart pounded so loud she thought that it would render her disillusionment charm useless if she ran into anyone on the way up to the tower. She still had the 2 notes that Draco had given her in her pocket, almost as a good luck charm to keep her going.

Draco had planned it well and the 8th floor corridor that had the passage way up to the astonomy tower was completely empty. She panted heavily as she climbed the spiral staircase up to the top of the tower. But the curiosity and guilt that she had was giving her so much energy that she barely noticed how tired she was as she took the stairs 2 at a time. She got to the top of the tower at 5 minutes to 10 and waited expectantly. There were thousands of stars in the sky and the grounds looked beautiful at night with the light sparkling off the massive lake. Just in case she took the first note out of her pocket just to check. Yes, she was here at the right time. The minutes ticked by…what if he didn't show? What if it was a joke? Or worst of all what if he was going to use this moment to get some form of vengeance on her friends. She checked her watch: 10:01

Suddenly she realised she hadn't thought this through well enough and began to walk her way back to the stairs- she would talk to Draco another time when there were more people around and she was sure she was safe. As she walked towards the staircase she collided with something large and solid and fell backwards "ohhhh" she squeeled, her nerves still on edge

" well Granger" Draco said, suddenly appearing from thin air as he removed his disillusionment charm "A great idea for us both to be invisible when we meet up with each other isn't it"

Hermione was wary, she stood up quickly and ran away slightly. She didn't want to reveal herself until she knew it was safe.

Draco laughed, but it was not a nice laugh, he was taunting her.

"Granger I did not lure you up the astonomy tower to spend my time speaking to myself. Where are you" he started walking forwards towards where she was standing.

"Stay back!" Hermione was still afraid. She had so much experience of Draco Malfoy's cruelty. She distinctly remembered how she was held in the clutches of Millicent Bullstrode at Malfoy's orders in her 5th year. She did not fancy giving herself away. Malfoy's lip curled.

"Granger, I had to sneak past McMillan in the dungeons for this. It was actually was surprisingly easy considering how good he thinks he is. I invited you up here to talk."

Hermione swallowed and formed her reply

"Do you not understand why it has to be this way Draco at least at first?"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes "Play your silly game then Granger see if I care" Draco turned away and leaned against the railing of the astronomy tower. He was looking out at the grounds with a half frown, as if he was thinking hard about something.

Hermione felt badly, but not bad enough to reveal herself. "Draco, what is it that you wanted to say?"

"I came firstly to ask you what happened to make you change?" he said, looking at his feet. "and secondly why all of a sudden are you interested in me"

"Oh so it's me that is interested in you and not the other way around" she said.

Draco turned in her direction with a smirk on his face "Granger, I know when a girl is interested in me. I saw it in your face the first time outside Slughorn's office. I'm not stupid, but then again you're used to Weasley, also commonly known as Won I believe"

Hermione turned red, though she knew he couldn't see her

"I…I…..I went to a seer and she told me that we'd be together"

Malfoy cracked up completely at that and it took him some time to control his laughter

"Granger you and I both know that you would not listen to a seer or go to visit one if your life depended on it. I also know that all the lies you told slughorn about being a metamorphmagus are complete crap. Let's try the truth for a change"

Hermione sighed, she knew if she told him the truth he wouldn't believe her. It was one of those stories where the truth sounded more like a lie than the lie itself. After a few moments silence she said simply

"I can't tell you. Not right now Draco"

A shadow crossed Malfoy's face. One thing Malfoy was not used to was not getting his way. His arrogance had shown its ugly face already tonight. Hermione became even more afraid of him in this moment as his eyes turned darker and his pupils seemed to seethe.

" Promise me one thing Granger" he said in a dark low voice

"what" Hermione said in a whisper

"tell me one day….if I earn your trust" he said

And then she understood. She misread him. He was not angry, he was simply disappointed. Disappointed in her lack of trust. But he knew he had not yet earned her trust yet, for he would not question her further.

"now Granger, will you show me where you are so I can talk to you properly?"

Hermione hesitated. "come on Granger, if I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it in Hogsmead last night, wouldn't I?" draco said exasperatedly "I could always use a stealth sensoring charm?" he held up his wand threateningly

"Fine" she said, removing the charm.

Draco saw her appear with a start. He obviously was surprised that she hadn't moved that far away. Then he smiled

"Wasn't that hard was it Granger?" he said with his usual self-satisfied smirk. Hermione realised that she hated and loved that smirk. It always showed up when he was proven right and so far he often was when it came to her.

"so what now Granger?"

Hermione frowned "how do you mean" she said

Draco looked at her with an intense stare that went straight through her. "I think you understand what I mean Granger."

Hermione sighed, she knew what he was asking.

"well Draco, this becomes a bit complicated now doesn't it" she hesitated before she continued "…your friends think I'm scum….my friends hate you…"

Draco smiled "you forgot the bit where my parents disinherit me and then Weasley murders me for stealing away his future wife."

Hermione laughed "and where Pansy scratches my eyes out and your parents bar me from ever working in the ministry"

"but why should everyone else be the reason we stay apart?"

Hermione stared at him incredulously "Draco, you are one of the first people on my list who would care if everyone hated him"

Draco suddenly looked angry and hurt all at once. "Granger you don't know what it's like to have everyone on both sides hating you." Hermione remembered back to the year previously when she had been captured by snatchers and taken to Malfoy's house. Voldemort had been using Draco's house as a hide out. Draco had been scared out of his mind but he still hadn't given Harry up and he hadn't given Hermione up either.

"I don't hate you Draco" Hermione said, then hesitated and remembered Harry talking to her about how scared Draco had looked in his dreams of Malfoy manor "and neither does Harry"

Draco looked at her, still with that Dark tortured look in his eye "You saw the way that Potter looked at me last night"

"well Draco" Hermione said "Harry doesn't hate you, but at the same time he doesn't want me to be with you either. He doesn't want me hurt. He's sick of seeing his friends hurt…he's lost so many"

"I know a little of death myself granger" draco said with a sigh

Hermione was silent. So often she had forgotten that so many people had died on both sides. It must have been hard for Draco too. Draco had seen one of his best friends, Crabbe, die in the room of requirement in fiend fire that Crabbe himself had cast. Now that Hermione thought about it, she did not even know if the room of requirement was still there. Maybe her trip the other night had been in vein. She felt so sorry for Draco in that moment that she realised that she liked this sensitive Draco that she was seeing.

"So Granger what do you say. Want to give it a try?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment and then said "ok" Draco smiled. He leaned in like the night before, and Hermione felt herself magnetically drawn to him. They were just about to kiss when Draco's ears pricked up, "Someones coming, hide!" he whispered urgently. Hermione ran behind the main telescope and hid from the archway that was at the top of the staircase. It was here that she quickly re-cast her disillusionment charm. Draco was not so lucky. He was so worried about her he had not been quick enough in hiding himself.

No sooner had Hermione disappeared that the panting Pansy Parkinson emerged at the top of the staircase. Draco looked presently surprised and amused at her appearance

"Why hello Pansy, why on earth are you up here?"

Pansy looked disappointed, as though she was expecting to meet a different sight at the top of the stairs "you know full well why I'm up here" Pansy said "I cast a tracking charm on you before you left. You think I didn't know you were up to something when I saw you with that Ginger cat in the dormitory? You have been very quiet lately Malfoy. I knew that you must have met someone else because you weren't jealous of me and Zabini last night so I thought I'd find out where you were going and find out who she is." She leaned on the railing to catch her breath

Hermione held her breath, she knew Pansy must not have caught crookshanks and read the note, because she did not know that Hermione was the person meeting Draco. This had been too close a call for Hermione's liking.

"Would have been here earlier if that idiot Mcmillan got out of the way" pansy added

"Well Pansy, this takes jealousy to a whole new level" Draco said rolling his eyes

Pansy looked angry "We were good together Draco, why are you throwing all of it away for some girl with an ugly Ginger cat?"

Draco looked at her with disgust " I don't remember you being interested in me last year Pansy. You only want me if I'm powerful or popular. But when I'm neither you go and find yourself someone new. I wash my hands of you" he said, spitting on the ground

Pansy looked at him with red eyed anger now "You can't leave me" she said.

"Watch me" he said. It was when he reached the door that Pansy sent a curse in his direction. It missed his head by inches.

"what the hell are you do…" but before he finished his sentence she had sent another curse flying at his head, which he deflected. The curse ricocheted off and hit the main telescope. With a massive crash it collapsed. Hermione began to run as she heard it crashing to the ground, but as it still caught her legs before she could get away and as she fell her wand flew out of her hand. She lay, trapped beneath the barrel of the telescope and unable to move. Luckily Pansy did not look at the telescope, which would have appeared to be abnormally suspended just off the ground. She was too preoccupied by the sudden arrival of a certain cat at the top of the stair case and it wasn't crookshanks. "Mrs Norris" Pansy said

"run!" Draco said. Draco and Pansy cast disillusionment charms on themselves and Hermione heard feet hitting the pavement as they ran.

Hermione felt dread. Filch was going to find her up here trapped beneath the telescope. What on earth was she going to do? But then she felt the telescope lifting off her. Quickly she ran and scooped up her want and tore down the staircase after pansy. She heard a whisper next to her "didn't think I'd leave you did you" he said. And somehow, even though he could not see her, he took her hand.

Draco and Hermione slipped past the wheezing Filch halfway down the staircase and continued to run until they got to the 3rd floor corridor. Draco whispered to her "this is where I leave you Granger. He groped in the darkness until his hand found her face. She let him explore her invisible face in the darkness. She closed her eyes as his fingers brushed over her eyelids. He ran his hands down her cheek and brushed a fingertip over her lips. Then he cupped her face in his hands and drew her close to his face to share an electrifying kiss that could not be seen, only felt. When they pulled apart Draco spoke

"we are going to have to keep this a secret for a while Granger. I'll let you know when I'll see you next. We'll use my owl. That furball of yours should stay away from Slytherin common room for a while." And then he was gone, leaving only the memory of his warm touch.

When Hermione got back to the girl's dormitory she lay awake for hours, going through the events of the night in her mind. The incident with Pansy had been far too close. The stupid girl needed to grow up. But when she thought of Draco, she considered how much she loved the unexpected relationship. He was a perfect balance of being arrogant, yet sensitive, funny, yet still serious. She did not know where this relationship would lead her, but she wanted to find out. The mirror power was pointing her in his direction and it felt good to be doing something that would potentially lead her to complete happiness.

She reached across to her robes, which she had left on a chair beside her bed. She wanted to read the notes that Draco had left her one last time, just to confirm that the last 2 nights hadn't just been a dream. However, when she felt in the pocket of her robes she found only one note there. The first note telling her to meet her on the astronomy tower had fallen out of her pocket when Pansy had tried to curse Malfoy. It was still next to the telescope that had nearly crushed her.


End file.
